From DE 10 2009 056 088 A1 a differential assembly is known comprising a driving gear, a differential drive and a clutch which is arranged between the driving gear and the differential drive. Furthermore, it is provided an electro-magnetic actuator for operating the clutch, a sensor for determining switching conditions of the clutch and a target element cooperating with the sensor.
JP 2006 046 594 A proposes a clutch engagement detecting device having a differential unit and a clutch unit. The clutch unit is arranged so as to be effective between a differential housing and a sideshaft gear of the differential unit and is controlled by an actuator. A sensor is provided which is able to detect a position of the movable clutch part.
From EP 2 336 602 A2 a differential mechanism is known of the type of a controllable locking differential. For controlling the locking differential an electro-magnetic actuator is provided which cooperates with a ball ramp assembly. A sensor unit with a sensor element is arranged so as to adjoin the differential housing and detects an axial movement of a sensing element of the differential mechanism. The sensor is provided in the form of a Hall sensor.
In assemblies according to the state of the art, the sensor is at times difficult to mount and difficult to access when a service is required.